mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Knights Issue 5
My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights #5 is the fifth and final issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights comic miniseries. In the issue, Princess Luna and her team of former villains have their final confrontation with Princess Eris. Summary In Princess Eris's throne room, she and Capper spend time together, with Capper mentioning how similar their values are and impressing her with his sleight of hand. Meanwhile, after Princess Luna has freed Stygian of Eris' nightmare magic, Daybreaker arrives with Trixie and Tempest Shadow. No longer under Eris' control and recognizing Luna's resemblance to her own sister, Daybreaker joins forces with them to defeat Eris and get Luna's magic back. While waiting for Daybreaker to arrive with Capper's former allies, Eris orders Capper to perform more magic tricks for her, but while doing so, he falls over with Eris' Staff of Sacanas and the orb containing Luna's magic. Fortunately, the staff and orb appear to be undamaged when Capper hands them back to her, and Daybreaker appears with Capper's friends as her chained prisoners. After taunting Luna a little, Eris commands Daybreaker to incinerate them, but Daybreaker refuses to attack her sister. Eris tries to compel Daybreaker to comply using her control collar, but it does not work, the collar and chains revealed to be an illusion projected by Trixie. Daybreaker explains that her own magic was too suppressed by Eris's to free herself from the collar, so she needed Tempest to do it for her. She also needed a way to remove the collar and get to Eris without her noticing, a solution to which Eris herself provided by capturing Trixie. Now face-to-face with her former master, Daybreaker attacks Eris, but even with Luna, Tempest, Trixie, and Stygian helping her, Eris proves too powerful. Eris prepares to use the Staff of Sacanas on Daybreaker as punishment for her defiance, and Luna jumps in the way of her attack. However, instead of getting blasted with magic, Luna gets hit with harmless bubbles. Capper reveals that his betrayal of his friends was just a ruse and that, when he fell over with the Staff earlier, he swapped the orb containing Luna's magic with an ordinary crystal ball. Capper shatters the orb on the floor, and Luna's magic returns to her, allowing her to destroy Eris's Staff of Sacanas. Defeated, Eris pleads for mercy, and while Luna does not wish to harm her, Daybreaker engulfs her in fire and sends her flying across the morning sky. With the threat of Eris eliminated, Luna offers to help Daybreaker return to her original reality, but Daybreaker refuses, instead choosing to stay in Eris's world and occupy the seat of power left vacant in her absence. As thanks for their assistance in freeing her from Eris's control, Daybreaker allows Luna and her friends to leave but warns them to never return. The series concludes with a letter from Luna to Celestia in which she expresses that one cannot force those they care about to make the right decisions, only being supportive and hope that they make those decisions themselves. Back in their own world, the "Nightmare Knights" close the doorway into Eris's world and go their separate ways, and Luna greets Celestia with a loving hug. Quotes :Capper: These ponies, they've never really had it bad. I lived under the Storm King. He destroyed my town. I lost my family. Friendship isn't going to fix that. I stayed alive and healthy because I lived by my wits. I rolled with the punches. When things got thought, I knew how to create a little chaos. :Princess Luna: Celestia? :Daybreaker: This was our issue before. I do not know this name. My name is, and as far back as I can remember has always been, Daybreaker. :Princess Luna: Oh. :Daybreaker: But... I did have a sister... once. Her name was Nightmare Moon. She was the fiercest and most loyal of sisters, and I am afraid I failed her when it mattered most. :Princess Eris: Kitten, I'm bored. Do another trick for me? :Capper: Another one? :Princess Eris: Unless you want to go back to having eternal nightmares, yes. :Princess Eris: Princess Luna, you have been an interesting conundrum for me. I've stolen plenty of things from powerful ponies before, even auctioned them off... But never have I met a pony fool enough to come here, to my realm, to steal them back. It's almost enough to make me like you. Almost... :Tempest Shadow: Take it from somebody who used to be a villain, monologuing just wastes everyone's time. If you're going to do something nefarious, let's skip to that. :Daybreaker: You know, for a creature so practiced in deception... you're quite bad at recognizing it. :Trixie: Ahem. That's "great and powerful," not just "powerful." It's about branding. You see, "The Great and Powerful Trixie" just has a certain... :(Daybreaker and Eris glare at Trixie) :Trixie: You know what? I'm gonna let you finish your speech. You're doing great. :Princess Eris: You really think your troop of broken and deranged ponies can defeat a goddess of chaos?! You don't understand chaos! But that's alright, you don't have to understand now. You'll have an eternity of nightmares to figure it out! :Princess Eris: Please, oh merciful princess. :Princess Luna: Eris, I do not want to hurt you. :Daybreaker: I do. :Princess Luna: It's good to see you restored, perhaps you could come home with us and meet Celestia. Or we could find your original reality and... :Daybreaker: Luna, you misunderstand me. I do not wish to leave this place. I rule here now. I appreciate your assistance. I could not have freed myself without you. Which is why I am allowing you to leave. But should you or any of your friends enter this world again, I will not be so generous. :Princess Luna: But, Daybreaker... I felt like we connected. Were your feelings for your sister... a lie? :Daybreaker: I cared a great deal for my sister. She was a ruthless conqueror with a sharp wit. You, Luna, merely look like her. But you are not half the pony Nightmare Moon was. I was weak and I needed your assistance. I said what was necessary to attain it. But I am weak no longer. :Princess Luna: I see. :Princess Luna: Sister! :Princess Celestia: Oh, my! Luna, what brought this on? :Princess Luna: Why must I have a reason, Celestia? Can it not simply be that I love you? :Princess Celestia: Well, I suppose it can. I love you too, Luna. :Princess Luna: Dearest Sister, I am writing you this letter, though I have no intention of ever showing it to you. I think perhaps it's best if I don't share this adventure with you. Long ago, you were faced with the terrible duty of fighting your own sister. I have always wondered what that must have felt like for you. I think I got a little taste of it today. We can support those we care for. We can nudge them toward the right choices. We can stand up for them when they are in trouble. But we cannot force them to make the right choices. We cannot force them to be good. Instead, we must form new friendships with those that we meet on our new paths. We create our own families, as you have done with Twilight and Cadance. And we remain grateful for those who stand by us. Who have supported us even when we were at our worst. And hope that those who have taken different paths someday find their way back to us.